Chase This Light With Me
by sensitive-lass33
Summary: A sequel to A Bit of Illumination. Wedding of the main characters. If you are for the Phantom finally finding love, this is the story for you!
1. Chapter 1

**Chase This Light With Me **

**(Sequel to ¨A Bit of Illumination¨)**

_**Note -- Jimmy Eat World owns the lyrics to this song, I don´t, I just really thought the song spoke to what I wanted for Erik, the Phantom, in a future.  
Also take note that in ¨Fulfillment¨ there is some implied sexual activity.**_

**Part 1 -- Preparations**

_**The beauty is in what isn't said.**_

**April 1881, Paris France.**

_E__rik_

The day dawned like any other. Yet that which lie ahead was completely unknown to the man in the mask. In spite of his apprehension at facing this unknown, he had slept peacefully. Unconsciously, his normally serious countenance melted away into a smile. ¨She will be mine today,¨ he murmured. Though what this day held was unknown, it promised to be sweet. His sweet angel, Anna, had promised to become his wife today.

The first event of the day was customary now for Erik. A quick walk to his mirror to glance at his countenance and to search his thoughts. Erik saw his smile, which spread as he saw his coal-black hair clumsily sticking up on one side. Quickly, he removed the cloth mask which he slept in. Out of habit he wore his mask to bed, though he knew Anna on this night would insist he go without wearing it. He seldom wore it when around her alone, and even his ward Marie had become accustomed to the true appearance of the right side of his face, reddened and deformed from the day of his birth. The white mask was generally for appearances when they ventured outside, where the world was not so welcoming as the two he loved so dearly.

It was strange to think that even a year ago, a glance in the mirror would flood his mind with self-hatred. ¨The beauty of grace is it makes life not fair,¨ Erik thought. Anna had taught him that. Whatever dark, sinister deeds he had committed, they were in the past. Her love seemed to have purified his very soul. He felt reborn, and today he would make the transformation from the Phantom of the Opera to a real man complete. He would take a wife, one willingly offering herself in equality and love, not fear and pity. His heart threatened to leave his very chest, it was swelled with such joy. And he had not even seen his wife-to-be yet!

_Anna_

¨Anna, dearest, it´s time for you to get up.¨ Mrs. Richardson had been accustomed to waking her daughter in the past years of her life, so this act welcomed back warm memories of her daughter´s childhood and teenage years. In those years, Anna usually turned over, reluctant to join the waking world. Today, however, before the woman could even say the word up, Anna´s lovely blue eyes had opened and she made eye contact with her mother. There was a smile on her face.

¨Mother, is this real?

¨Dearest, you are quite a silly girl. Of course. You aren´t seeing fairies or goblins dancing around your bed, are you?¨

¨Of course not, Mother!¨ Anna teased, throwing back the covers of the bed, and just as quickly beginning to make the bed. Hurrying through the task, Anna saw her mother begin to leave the room. ¨No, Mother, come here....¨

The woman was shocked to be grabbed quite tightly in a hug, which was quite intense in emotion. Her daughter had been an affectionate child, but had not hugged her mother since she had arrived for this occasion. ¨Anna...¨

¨Mother, you don´t know how happy I am.¨

¨No, I am quite sure that I do. I was a young woman once, if you don´t remember....¨

The two women looked at each other and saw that tears sparkled in both their eyes. ¨You mustn´t start crying now, dear, we haven´t even gotten to the church yet,¨ Anna´s mother murmured, wiping her own tears.

¨All right, Mother. Might I ask you to brush my hair once I´m in my dress, and put it up like you used to do?¨

¨Of course, my dearest love! Now you must start by taking a nice, warm bath.¨

_Erik_

After all the time they had spent together in the time that Anna was employed as Marie´s governess, this separation felt odd. In moments when Anna was not near him, it felt like half of his soul were gone.

It was nearly unbearable to be alone when both Marie and Anna went to London to visit her parents.

She would continue her duties after their marriage,

_Meg_

The Giry family had formally and informally taken Erik in as a part of their family ever since Madame had encountered and freed him at the carnival when a young ballerina. Marie and Anna, by connection with Christine and Erik, had become just as welcome, and now occupied a dear space in the heart of the Girys.

Meg had brought a small meal to Anna for breakfast, but had left the mother and daughter to themselves while she, her husband, and her daughter had taken to entertaining Anna´s father with stories of the girl´s exploits around Paris with them.

She felt it appropriate that this time, when Anna and her mother had spent some time together preparing for the big day, for her to peek in. She was eager to see how Anna would look, as every bride she had seen in the past (including herself) had emitted some sort of unearthly glow of bliss on this particular day.

Meg´s quiet knock on the door was answered by Anna, who entreated her friend to enter.

Anna´s mother was making some final brush strokes through the girl´s blonde hair, which today seemed lighter than usual. She then took a pair of silver hair combs and placed them into the young woman´s hair, as delicately as if they really were the doves they portrayed.

Once given permission to turn her head, as her hair was done, Anna´s eyes met Meg´s. ¨Hello my friend.g. ayin﷽﷽rstand what youuld loungeeasures as we . der encouragingly. nd had taken to entertaining Annaof unearthly ¨

¨Are you nervous, Anna?¨

A girlish giggle came from the girl´s mouth, which her mother echoed. ¨I think I´m supposed to be, but it really hasn´t hit me yet. Once I get the dress on and we´re in Notre Dame, I think I may be.¨

¨You have nothing to worry about.¨ Meg moved so that she was behind Anna, and touched her shoulder encouragingly. ¨I know that in Erik´s care, you will be treated as the lovely treasure you are.¨

¨You´ve been talking to him, I figure...¨ Anna smiled. ¨But really, men are just as much treasures as we women.¨

¨Tell Henri that and he would lounge around, saying, ´I´m a treasure, Margerite! I simply cannot go to the market today!´¨ She laughed at her husband´s hypothetical response. But I understand what you´re saying. If ever there was a treasure, it would be Erik.¨ The woman took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. ¨Now, my dear, I´m keeping you....let´s get that dress on and get you to the church and to the arms of your treasure.¨

With the assistance of her mother and Meg, the dress she had purchased herself with her earnings was finally on and arranged. Anna tried to judge how she looked by her mother and Meg´s responses, but at last turned to see herself in the full-length mirror.

She started from her hair, which she admired both straight on and in profile. It was a rather modern style, not completely up but not completely down, blonde tresses touching her neck.

Now the dress, she said to herself, and she felt very happy with her choice at that moment. It was corseted, with simple cap sleeves and a fuller skirt that made her feel much like Cinderella. For effect, she lifted her skirt up to look at her not-so glass slippers and her opinon was made. ¨Perfect.¨ Simple silver earrings added to the elegance of the outfit.

Meg had to hide her smile behind her hand. ¨Erik will love it, mon ami.¨

¨Your father and I will cry,¨ Anna´s mother seemed to hold back a few sniffles at that moment.

¨Make sure you both have handkerchiefs!¨Anna entreated her mother, hugging in sequence her mother and then her dear friend.

¨Shall we call the carriage?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **I actually had a dream that resembles the wedding scene (That is, the priest telling Erik he had to say his vows before kissing the bride.) Of course, in my dream, I was the one marrying him. I am such a devoted fanfic writer, I even get ideas in my sleep!

**Part 2 -- Solemn, joyful promises **

_**My life is yours, in your gifted hands.**_

_Erik_

Like so much of their shared life of the past few years, the wedding of Erik and Anna was a quiet, intimate affair. In a side chapel, one of the priests had agreed to meet the betrothed couple and the few guests. In total, including that priest, there were actually eight people in attendance, two of them children. Yet all of these individuals, save the priest, were ones with whom Erik was familiar and felt comfortable around. Marie was there, of course, as were Meg and her family, including her daughter Rose. The only others were Anna´s parents.

Presently, Erik stood on a lower step on the way to the altar, his eyes sweeping from the aisle to the pew, and he shared a fleeting moment of eye contact with Marie, each of the Giry´s and then, with Anna´s mother.

They smiled softly at him, and he felt the warmth of their genuine happiness as if it were actual heat. _How very interesting,_ he thought to himself. _ Love begets love. Her parents do not know me, but I don´t sense any suspicion. They want Anna´s happiness. What a strange feeling, after so many years...that I should find persons who do not fear me. But it is certainly refreshing. _He had on a new, flesh-colored mask he had designed himself, one that helped him to blend in more easily with so-called "normal people." With it, he felt less afraid to walk in the daylight, as there were less stares glaring his way every day. Inside himself, he knew there was a difference, but anything he could do to keep from drawing attention to himself was welcome.

Other than the celebration he and Marie had planned for Anna on her birthday, the planning for this wedding had been the biggest undertaking of his life. He wished, however, that it had been as easy to plan he and Anna´s wedding day as that day had been. Anna, an organized, competent person, had included him in most of the decision making, though she took it upon herself to figure out most of it. Her reasoning was that he would be involved in the marriage, of course, so he should start with the wedding itself. Much like their former discussions, where they disagreed it was with a peaceful understanding and sometimes Erik would give into what she desired.

Really, he wanted her to be pleased, and could care less what color the napkins were. Nonetheless, the stress that planning for just a few people brought him was unbelievable. He wondered how those who had a significant amount of guests did it! There was so much involved. Perhaps his years of solitude had made him ignorant to the details that went into occasions of such magnitude. Whatever it was that had resulted in his ignorance, he was certainly well-acquainted now with all that a special occasion involved. The happy occasion brought one interesting yet not so joyful thing about -- facing his past. Erik had never known his true last name or identity, so had to think of something to put on the marriage license. In the end, he thought it ironic, but he chose the name Fantome, like the dark stallion in the Chagny stable, and like his previous persona.

Anna hadn´t exactly planned everything. Appreciating his acquiescence in some areas, she suggested that Erik plan one thing on his own -- the honeymoon. She forbade him to tell her anything, as she wanted to be surprised. ¨There are so few things in life that can be unexpected,¨ she had explained, ¨and certainly the man whom I had never expected to fall in love with could plan a trip beyond imagination.¨ She always seemed to know what to say to make him feel wanted and appreciated.

_Anna_

It had been in the carriage that a bit of nervousness had snuck into Anna´s day of happiness. Her stomach fluttered a little, and she clutched her grandmother´s handkerchief a little tighter in her hand. Her mother held her other hand, and her father and Meg sat on the other side of the carriage.

¨Your hair turned out lovely, dearest.¨ Mrs. Richardson squeezed her daughter´s hand. ¨There has never been a more beautiful bride.¨

¨I quite agree,¨ said Meg, who smiled kindly and shared a knowing glance with Mr. Richardson. Every bride was the most beautiful bride on her wedding day, in the eyes of her family and future husband. Meg thought to herself about the transformation of the girl before her, though not that much younger than herself.

_Mr. & Mrs. Richardson_

Her parents had noticed it too, this transformation in their only child. They had noticed it ever since the letters had begun to arrive from Paris. As Anna herself had commented, it took leaving all she held dear to truly help her to become herself. Formerly a rather timid and skittish girl, she held herself with a sense of purpose and spoke and acted with confidence in all she did.

And now she was getting married. When they heard of their daughter´s romance with her employer, they both were a bit uneasy. However, through Anna´s letters describing him, his behavior towards her, and finally in a face-to-face meeting, their worries were assuaged. Though he seemed to have some troubles haunting his past, his present and future with the soon to be Mrs. Fantome assured the two worried parents that she was in good hands, hands that rather than control her or force her to be something she was not, guided her towards a path where she could be more herself than before.

_Anna_

Now, waiting with her father right outside the chapel, it occurred to Anna that something might have gone wrong or her hair might not completely be in place. This nervousness and worry was an annoyance, but she must satisfy it.

¨Father, how do I look?¨ Anna´s tone revealed the nervousness she felt. Yes, she had planned this entire day, with Erik´s help....but what if it wasn´t what she had imagined? Would anyone notice? Her father had a calming presence, and knew what to say.....

¨Beautiful, my love. Just beautiful. Your happiness makes you look even more beautiful.¨

¨Do you think I´ll make a good wife?¨ The true nervousness she felt was at this prospect. Erik had never had a wife, and she had never been one. Did either one of them know what it would be like? Was there any promise of happiness beyond the feelings which lie in her heart?

¨Such a question!¨ Her father exclaimed in surprise. ¨Darling, take one step at a time. Such a task as being a good wife is broken up into each day´s decisions. Being a successful, good person is not to be undertaken all at once! Anna, think of yourself as a child. If you had wondered how to walk before even able to turn over, you would be so overwhelmed by the task that you never would have done it. It is the same with life. One step, one day, one task at a time. One can eat an elephant if you take small bites.¨

He knew that would make her giggle, as it was a phrase he had used throughout her childhood. He took her hand, kissed it, and squeezed it reassuringly. ¨Get through today, my love. You and Erik shall face tomorrow together.¨

¨Oh father...you should write a book. I would surely buy it.

_Erik_

The waiting, though it hadn´t been very long, was beginning to be hard to handle. Anna had often mentioned to him that he seemed terribly calm, terribly at peace, a welcome difference from the mystery and angst that had so haunted his past. But in this moment, his calm was broken. He had waited over three decades for this woman, a few more minutes hardly should have mattered, but he grew impatient. Was everything all right? He knew it would never be true, but for a moment the dark thought that she was not coming crossed his mind.

Just when he started to fidget nervously, did he see the priest nod to a young man at the organ. At the nod, he began to play the wedding march. The music sent the dark, unwelcome thought away, and replaced it with a humorous one. There were strange moments like this that Erik thought of how his lack of experience with everyday life and his experience with opera collided. How many wedding scenes or arias and duets between lovers had he watched? And here, he was in the middle of his own. Yet it was real. A quick chuckle was all Erik could do before he remembered who was to be walking towards him in just a moment.

The doors to the chapel opened and Erik´s breath left his chest. There she was, on her father´s arm, a veil obscuring her expression from his view. How odd, that was usually how he had been, when they had first met, obscured. He took note that in her other hand she held a simple bunch of red and white roses. How many hours had she spent contemplating a simple bunch of roses? It seemed to rival the hours he had ever spent composing. Yet today, he felt pleased with the decisons she had made, as everything that went with her dress added to the simple, pure, and lovely vision that met his eyes. Before the father and daughter reached the altar, Meg stood and took the flowers from Anna, and even Erik could see the large, beaming smile on the Frenchwoman´s face.

Time seemed to move in slow motion and he saw Anna glance over at her family and friends warmly. As she approached, he could see more details of her appearance, and each one left him more and more breathless at the sight of her.

Her father lifted her veil and kissed his only daughter warmly on the cheek. Then, the man whom Erik had learned that Anna had gained so much of her humor and intelligence from was looking at him with the same warm glance that her mother had given him. "Take care of her," the man said as he patted his future son-in-law´s hand.

"I will, Sir." And in the following moment, her hand, so soft, so pale, was in his. It was shaking, so he squeezed it.

"Hello dearest," she whispered in response, and he noticed her lips were redder than they usually were. The color seemed to itensify her white smile. And her eyes were sparkling pools of bliss, how he longed to bathe in them...

While generally after the fact, the ceremony was a blur to him, the one image that would always be in his mind was Anna´s face as she said her vows. "I, Anna Richardson, take you, Erik Fantome, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." She said each word elegantly and on purpose, as if it were poetry, and her blue eyes shone like sapphires. Carried away by the emotion she had just displayed, Erik did something out of character and just simply kissed her, his hand resting on her neck as he did so. It was impulsive yes, but as with everything in their relationship, it didn´t feel wrong.

When he pulled back, happy tears were in Anna´s eyes, but she was also laughing. He heard the priest clear his throat and say discreetly, "_Pardon, il est nécessaire que vous les dire aussi bien." _In short, Erik understood he had yet to say his vows. The priest seemed to chuckle, as if he had never seen this sight before.

Gaining his composure after a moment, Erik tried to mirror Anna´s elegance in reciting after the priest. "I, Erik Fantome, take you, Anna Richardson, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

_Anna_

Erik´s preemptive kiss having whetted her appetite, it was Anna who, at the words of permission for the kissing of the bride, leaned towards Erik and abandoned herself into the kiss and embrace of the strong arms of her husband. It was a kiss the likes of which they had never shared, and lasted longer than most of newly married couples. Again, the priest had a look on his face that seemed to mirror the remark to himself that this was no ordinary wedding.

For a moment they were both lost, swimming in the joy of the moment, their arms holding each other tightly. Though there were only six others in the room, their applause echoed off the walls of the chapel, soon joined by organ music, the song she had played to him some time ago, _Serenade_.

For a moment after their kiss ended, she stared into the beautiful blue pools that were Erik´s eyes and released a sigh of contentment. As she noticed the moisture at the edge of his eyes, she felt her own tears streaming down her cheeks. I love you, Erik." The clapping and organ music kept anyone else from hearing this private moment.

e you in this moment more than ever.

I of his eyes, she felt her own tears streaming down her cheeks. reached the res"As do I, Anna. I love you in this moment more than ever. " For that long moment, tears flowed in abundance, but once they were dried, Erik and Anna welcomed hugs, handshakes, and congratulations.

Once the legal paperwork had been signed, the party moved to the Chagny estate for a grand supper. For a long time after they ate, the group sat around the table, laughing, drinking champagne, and speaking animatedly together. Then, upon the insistence of his new wife, Erik opened up that third floor study and the party, and the champagne moved there. It was not so dark and gloomy now, as it was not where Erik spent the majority of his time. In fact, a few decoration changes undertaken by Anna with Erik´s permission, and it looked like a fine parlor, or a room in a house of a family.

Madame Giry and Mrs. Richardson took turns at the piano playing hearty French and English songs, and even an aria or two. Anna had taken it upon herself to invite the coachman Marius, the two maids, and even the dour Madame Demme, whose mood was lifted by a few glasses of champagne. All in all, a good time was had by everyone, and more than a few dissapointed groans when it was insisted that Marie and Rose must go. After quite a few hugs and kisses, the two youngsters were put to bed by Meg and her husband, who also were to stay at the estate. The party wrapped up and Erik, Anna, and Marius began to prepare for the journey they were to make that evening.

Not too much later, Anna´s parents stood with her at the door as they waited for Erik and Marius to ready their trunks and luggage for the trip that night. As they had before her wedding, they chatted and Mrs. Richardson held Anna´s hand. But now that the day was over, Anna´s mood seemed not one of nervousness but of contentment.

And then, they were ready to go. Giving heartfelt hugs and kisses to their daughter, the parents´ kindness and love overflowed into their behavior towards their new son-in-law. Mrs. Richardson kissed Erik on the cheek and Mr. Richardson shook his hand. And Erik thought to himself, _I wonder whether they´ll ever know what an amazing gift they gave me in their Anna. Now my Anna._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author´s note: ** This is the part that has the implied sexual activity Be aware.

**Part 3 -- Fulfillment**

_**Because right now, I don't dare to breathe.**_

_Erik_

The festivities over, Erik and Anna began their journey to the French countryside. It was the place where Meg and Henri had spent their honeymoon, and according to Meg, it was like paradise. It was dark some time later, when they arrived at a quaint little Inn, the idyllic nature of the countryside not quite possible.

Anna wore her hair in the same style as that morning, but had left her wedding dress at the Chagny estate, to keep it clean and well-preserved for a lifetime. Even in her mode of dress, she had become more comfortable with what she wore, and felt more like herself in anything she wore. Was this what it felt like to be an adult? If so, it was lovely.

Those were the last thoughts to pass through Anna´s mind before, a bit tired from the day´s events and the champagne, she had fallen asleep on Erik´s shoulder in the carriage. Erik had simply stared at her as he had, off and on, ever since she walked towards him that morning. He hated to wake her, but it had been a rather long journey, and was now the middle of the night. "We´re here, angel."She had such a blissful smile on her face that Erik wondered if she had been dreaming.

She responded with, ¨No, I just knew what waited me on waking. You´re better than a dream.Anna´s giddiness had lasted her through the day, happily gliding along, intoxicated by love.

_Anna_

The innkeeper´s wife met them at the door, had their bags taken to their room, and then showed them to the room where they would be spending their wedding night. The woman knew they were wearied from the road and brought them some hot tea to help them relax before they went to sleep. And then, as quick as she had helped them, she was gone to her own part of the inn.

It was when she faced the prospect of going to bed that the bliss of the day faded and another mood replaced it, worry. Out of all the moods she could have, worry was her least favorite. And why?

Anna trusted Erik, heart and soul. Her body, however, she hesitated to give over. It wasn´t for lack of love or passion for her new husband, but merely nervousness or fear of the unknown that lay beyond the point of no return. It was a big step, and though Meg, in one of their private conversations, had reassured her that the act of lovemaking was just an extension of the love two people shared, the Englishwoman still feared. Would it hurt? What if she were no good at it? Would Erik be disgusted with her? Again, the worry and anxiety that had so plagued her life as she began employment as a governess returned, but it was of altogether a different kind. And it was just as strange and uncomfortable as that past worry.

_Erik_

That treasured time spent alone with Anna was now whenever he wanted it! What joy filled Erik´s heart at the realization that they belonged to each other now, truly, in the eyes of God and everyone else. It had been their nighttime walk that had first kindled a friendship between them, more times spent together that ignited a passion within them, and had kept their love strong through the time they had known one another. At last, it was finally accepted, even expected, that any waking or slumbering moment, he could spend with her.

The day, spent together with so few, had passed happily. But in truth, it was the promise of a lifetime together with his charming young wife by his side that really caused him to glow with happiness. Erik´s happiness was more of a glowing ember than a flame, but it was in the carriage that his passion for Anna ignited. He had thought of it this way. _What a joy was the promise of a lifetime! But what of tonight? _The prospect made him tingle with anticipation. Consummation of a marriage was expected on a wedding night. He had thought of it before, when his dark desires had risen within him, imagined the way she would feel under his hand, the way she would kiss him.... however, now, those promised sensations seemed attainable, another way to experience his soulmate. And it was for that reason that he did not feel any nervousness. Anyway, they had a lifetime to perfect that type of intimacy.

Now why did Anna seem so unsettled all of a sudden?

_Anna_

She didn´t mean to be so uneasy, but it was visible in her face that she was worried. Another thing that annoyed Anna about herself was that she was such an open book. Erik, so close to her in so many ways, was especially good at reading her moods and feelings. Sitting at a small vanity in one corner of the room, she busied herself with her toilette, brushing her hair.

"Dearest?" Erik´s voice was so soothing that her expression softened.

"Yes, Erik?" She turned around to see her husband with his white shirt unbuttoned, and a facial expression of concern.

"Are you all right, Anna?"

¨Yes, I am.¨

He finished untucking his shirt and walked until he was behind her. He gently put his hand on her soft shoulder. She turned to look into the mirror at the two of them, realizing that he still had his mask on.

¨Are you happy?¨

¨Yes, very. Our day went very smoothly, and I am so glad we are married now.¨ But her words could not change what her face and manner said.

¨I am going to be frank with you, darling, so I hope you don´t mind. Do you feel as if this night is an unmasking for you, Anna?¨

A blush spread across her face, and after her breath returned to her, she nodded. ¨You´re very astute. That´s exactly how I feel.¨

Erik did something that he had never done before then, kneeling in front of his new wife and taking her soft hands in his own. "You know that nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you. "

"I know that. But it doesn´t stop my nervousness. I want to please you, and I am not as confident in this area of myself....as it is so unknown to me. "

"Remember how I felt the night I removed my mask for you. A necessary step, and remember how close we felt that night. I want you to do something for me. Take off my mask."

How many times had she done this? Whenever he wore the mask and they were alone, she insisted on removing it and kissing him from chin to brow. The red, deformed part of him was now a rather familar sight, which she no longer treated with suspicion, fear, or even sorrow, but which she accepted. Every scar on his body and soul made him the man he was, the man she loved. "You really are the most extraordinary person I´ve ever met. "

"As are you." Gently, he eased his weight off his knees and leaned up to give her a soft kiss. He was pleased at what followed, that ritual they had built together, the slow, gentle kisses on his face. She moved especially slowly and gently tonight, and with each kiss she whispered, "Love you, love you, love you...."

For a long moment they gazed at each other, and then, unconsciously, both rose to their feet. Then, affectionately moving towards her, rubbing her shoulders and neck and covering them with kisses, Erik whispered to her, "Come to bed, my love."

In that moment, Anna´s mind was wiped clean of any apprehension, and for a moment she thought to when she would listen, transfixed, by the sound of his voice. No longer did there exist any fear in her, as the voice and the man behind it had convinced her. His touch and kisses spoke with the same reassurance and pure love and it was all she could do not to burst into tears of affection.

_Anna_

The first day of Anna´s new life as Erik´s wife dawned as she became aware of the hint of the sun´s first rays coming through a crack in the drapes. Rubbing her eyes and slowly adjusting to the waking world, Anna felt as if she had slept as does a baby. Completely rested, with only the promise of joy, love, and happiness on her mind.

Having been aware of his figure next to her, she focused her vision on her husband. Erik still slept, his head reclined on a pillow, facing her, and seeing him so vulnerable made her heart beat quicker. In sleep, he looked at peace, completely content with what life held for him. One´s sleeping expression did not lie.

All at once she shivered, and became aware that she was rather cold. All at once her state of undress was apparent. But surprisingly, she didn´t care. Snuggling up to his chest, she replayed the scene from last night in her mind, her toes tingling at the very memories. How could she ever have been nervous about making love, in the hands of such a gentle lover as Erik? How tenderly had he laid her on the bed, removing her lace nightgown with a delicate hand and caressing her skin and ear with soft touches and words. How much attention had he given to each inch of her...awakening feelings within her she hadn´t even known existed.

Anna, not being an expert in matters of the bedroom, nonetheless judged that he had been very pleased. She was also very aware that Erik had made her pleasure his primary concern. He moved slowly, so as to cause her the least pain possible, and as they went on, Anna lost her temerity and began to act less passive in the act. When they finally fell asleep, the last thing she remembered was a light kiss, a tight embrace, and shared words of affection.

A smile on her face, Anna took note that she had started to drift off when the movement of his body let her know that he was waking.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning." Erik´s voice in the morning sounded much deeper and grittier than normal, but his actions quickly belied the harsh quality of his voice when he pulled her close to him for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 -- Reflection**

_**Through a martyr's eyes I can see,**_

_**I've seen the best of love, the best of hate,**_

_**I've paid for every single word I've ever said.**_

_Erik_

One thing that Erik knew to be true was that in his relationship with Anna, they had both let their guard down and allowed the other to see vulnerabilities the outside world could not see.

Here in this moment, tangled up together in the early morning, he felt completely fulfilled and content, as if his very soul had been flooded with what he had once called the _garish_ light of day. Its quality right now was not garish, but comforting, warm, and...enlightening. (Pun intended.)

"Did you sleep well, dearest?Yes, I did. And you?

arest?

up together in the early morning, he

f but he quickly xchangeds.¨¨´

"

"Yes, I did. And you?"

"Did it seem that I was?" Erik found pleasure in the fact that he could smile at something that was not sinister in nature. This new life he had found with Anna was one that was well worth it.

"Yes, yes it did."

"I have slept much better since you´ve come into my life. "

For once, Anna didn´t feel it necessary to continue the conversation with any words on her part. She made a sound that Erik would compare to the purring of a kitten, and if it were possible, nuzzled closer to him. After a long moment, she expressed what was on her mind: "Being here with you, the way I feel right now....It is as if there never existed a bit of sadness or anger in the world. "

"Which, unfortunately, we know to be false. "  
Moving back an inch or two, a look of surprise overtook Anna´s features. "Oh Erik, where did the sunny optimist you had become go to?" His former darkness had seemed to be replaced with such lightness, a welcome change, but this comment seemed reminiscent of his former gloominess.

He cradled her head in his hands gently, feeling her soft hair and skin. "I speak the truth, love. I am very happy, yes, but remember our discussion that night we walked and you hurt your ankle. "

Anna, setting her head against his chest, closed her eyes before she spoke. "Yes, I think of that night often. I remember your hands on my foot...and being carried up to my room. If I look back, I think I knew even then that there was something different and exciting about you. "

"But do you remember what we discussed before that, angel? Human nature is imperfect....overly emotional and given to acting completely irrational. "

Her blue eyes opened and a look of remembrance passed through them. "Yes, you mentioned opera. And then, the fact that being aware of the past is the only way to avoid future mistakes. "

"You do remember that night. " His hand on her lower back, he squeezed her to him in a tender embrace. Feeling her soft skin, he thought to himself that it wasn´t the only night that the two of them remembered. And there were the rest of the nights of their life that they would spend together. Memories not yet made promised to be sweet.

That was exactly what Mrs. Fantome felt. Anna moved until they were cheek to cheek, her lips near his ear. "Do you ever wonder how we found each other, how on earth this....union between us....came to be? "

"I am sure it was divine intervention, angel."

She giggled, but soon expressed her agreement. "You know, my family is Anglican, but it was not until I prayed in Notre Dame that I really felt such a thing possible."

"For all their misdeeds throughout history, I have to confess that the Catholic Church has some of it right. When you were gone with Marie to visit your parents, I read much about the martyrs. It did help me. Not that I am anything heroic or especially good."

"You´re good enough."

"Thank you, my love, you know I feel the same. In truth, I think my current state of mind and heart and body and soul is owed to my past experiences. "

He felt her tense up. He had revealed much of his past to her, but the exact details of the black deeds he sometimes spoke of remained unknown, and would probably stay so forever. To comfort her, Erik caressed her face and neck gently. "Shhh, I know that you worry sometimes. In short, love, I´ve seen the best and the worst of the human heart. The best in you, the worst in myself. But I´ve done my penance, all is forgiven.... and you are my reward. I must have done something worth something if God chose to bless me with someone as wonderful as you. "

_Anna_

Knowing her new husband, Anna knew that deep conversations were to be expected. His past still troubled her, but if what he said were true, she should move on as he had from such bad memories. For a long moment she laid there in his arms, her own arms around him, silently pondering what he had said. How blessed was he? Did he know how much of a blessing he had been to her?

"I am sorry, love, for mentioning such things before breakfast." Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes and pushed back a strand of hair from in front of her face. That tingling in her toes started again, and at the same time, she smiled.

"It´s fine, darling, I know you too well to place a limit on when and where you discuss things of such depth. It would be limiting your nature....and that in itself would be a crime. You listen to my worries and calm me, no matter how petty the topic. Your words are always comforting."

All of a sudden his eyes filled with concern at the mention of the topic of comfort. He lowered his voice. "Anna, you aren´t hurt, are you?"

Blushing, Anna shook her head, touching his cheek tenderly. "A little sore...but I´m all right. "

_Erik_

Looking relieved, Erik kissed her hand and looked at her lovingly for a moment before suggesting, "Now then, shall we eat some breakfast or would you like to sleep for a bit longer?" It was the chivalrous thing to say, though Erik would much rather spend their entire honeymoon in this bed with her.

_Anna_

Anna would have normally have jumped at the chance to do either. However, after the events of the night before, she realized they had another option that she would much prefer. "You know, Erik, we don´t have to do anything for a couple hours more if I remember what you told me of today...and I really am not hungry right now... "

She curled her leg around his and moved her hands in mindless circles on his lower back, and her intentions were clear. Erik´s laugh caressed her ears, and Anna treasured the moment in the view of his past and his former seriousness. Such a sound she had never heard before, and like so much of Erik, it was music. And it felt and sounded like music to him as well.

"Well, we should make good use of our free time." He didn´t need to be asked twice, and began kissing her ivory neck.

Married life had started off on a blissful, joyful note, and they both quickly agreed without words that breakfast could wait.


End file.
